1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus, a printing apparatus, a print control method and a program thereof.
2. Related Art
As a printing apparatus, a printing apparatus for arranging a plurality of images such as a photographic image and a frame image and printing and displaying the images, in which a mechanism for generating display image data by arranging the plurality of images is provided at a display side and a mechanism for generating printing image data in which the plurality of images are arranged is provided at a print side, is suggested (for example, see JP-A-2007-281704 (FIG. 2). In the apparatus described in JP-A-2007-281704, the setting of a clipping region can be supported by setting the clipping region on an upper part of the photographic image when the photo frame is horizontally oriented and the photographic image is vertically oriented.
However, in the printing apparatus described in JP-A-2007-281704, a configuration for preparing the image in which the plurality of images are arranged includes two configurations, that is, a display configuration and a print configuration. Accordingly, the configuration is complicated. In addition, for example, it may be also considered that a plurality of preview images are arranged so as to achieve a display. However, in this case, a deviation occurs in the displayed image and the printed image.